Path to Forgiveness
by Narutochica
Summary: Metallicana would have killed him for this. No one truly grasped the horror of what happened the night Team Shadow Gear was attacked. As a condition of being accepted into Fairy Tail, the Iron Dragon Slayer has sworn to win Levy's forgiveness within one year. Will his overtures penetrate the bitterness lurking within her heart? Rated M for Gajeel's mouth, and later situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Path to Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing Hiro Mashima's awesome characters for my own nefarious deeds!

She could always tell when his eyes were on her.

A conversation with Lucy or her two _dogs _would be cut short by a slight shiver; a shaky hand brushing the hair from the back of her neck, and a wary side glance towards the darkest corner in the guild. Occasionally their gazes would lock, and she would bristle(think angry _kitten_) and look away. Not long after, she would excuse herself from whomever she was talking to and leave.

"You need to stop doing that."

He cast Titania a baleful glare but said nothing.

"Is it so hard to make one little apology?" She walked away without waiting for an answer.

Whereas back in Phantom any mage who would _dare _tell him what to do would likely get an iron bar to the face, in Fairy Tail he was no longer able to react as impulsively as before. It was like a suffocating pressure; he knew without being told that if he set one foot wrong, they would all be on him.

He sighed. It was all part of his condition for joining Fairy Tail-don't harm his guild mates, and get Levy to forgive him within a year.

There were many in the guild that felt he was better off dead, or at least as far from their _precious _Shadow Gear as possible. Makarov had been too lenient, they said.

Fairy Tail and Phantom were the exact opposites. If a rival guild member had done harm to a Phantom team, Jose would have likely thrashed them himself afterwards and thrown them out. Phantom had no need for shitty members. He'd prized, Gajeel, oh yes. Prized him to the point that casual manipulation was lost on the Iron Dragonslayer.

It was tempting to blame Metallicana for that one. The rust-scaled bastard had never coddled his human charge. It was always_ training _and fighting and doing whatever stupid "task" the dragon had set for him. The few compliments he offered were grudging at best, and were usually followed by scathing criticism. The Iron Dragon, both literally and figuratively, had a barbed tongue. It was likely the reason why Jose had only to say something as mundane as "perfect!" or "good job" that made Gajeel so enthusiastic to fight for his master in the first place.

It hurt like fucking hell when woke up one morning to find the great dragon missing from the mountain cave where they dwelt. It still hurt, thinking about how, for many long weeks afterward, he'd call Metallicana's name over and over again, searching on foot the entirety of the dragon's home range. And then the feelings just built up and before he knew it, the mountain that had made their home has reduced to a pile of rubble. For months afterwards he wandered, arms bruised and bloody and scaled in some places.

Desperation soon got the better of him, and for the first time in his life he turned to his own kind for survival. It wasn't enough to sit and beg, despite the numerous well-meaning citizens in Fiore who would take one look at his condition and cast a hundred jewel piece at his feet. Eventually he made it to the more ugly side of the kingdom, where mages in need of money fought in underground fight rings, or freelanced their abilities to clients of ill repute. He was now an angry young man, quick to lash out at the world, resorting to physical violence to combat the confusion and hurt that ate at his heart.

He'd crippled his enemies, breaking them to the point that they were no longer able to use magic. He'd extorted, tortured, even murdered, if only to ensure his client's satisfaction for a job well done. In the ring his reputation had grown to the point where people began to refuse matches against him. He was barely 13.

That was where Jose came in. He dressed like a damn clown, yet even then Gajeel _knew _that this guy outclassed him completely. He held an aura of power about him, and was self-assured to the point that the iron dragonslayer felt apprehensive in his presence.

After Metallicana had gone, Jose was the closest thing he had to a parental figure. The older mage was a stunning example of authority-ruling over a huge guild with many branches and with relative ease. His guild master treated him _well_, unlike the critical Metallicana. He rose rapidly in rank, alongside Juvia, and was slated to be put in charge of one of Phantom's branches.

His unwavering loyalty at that point overruled his conscience_, _and he found himself doing more and more extra work to keep his master satisfied. It was worth the fearful respect he'd amassed from his guildmates.

Which is why he ended up destroying Fairy Tail's guild hall the first time.

Being a clever, sneaky, manipulative bastard Jose would never directly order him to do something; even a contemplative remark within the dragon slayer's acute hearing was enough for his wishes to be fulfilled.

He'd been a fucking puppet all along. No, worse. He'd been Jose's _dog, _and an even worse one than the two freaks who drooled after Levy.

_Levy..._

He stared into his beer mug(it was the cheap watered-down pig swill, and he just _knew _the demonic barmaid was overcharging dammit) and fought the stiffening the mere thought of her brought on. As if on cue, his ears picked up a muttered whisper from one mage to another. He slowly relaxed his shoulders, then pushed himself roughly from the table and stalked out.

_"Levy-chan's been wearing long shirts lately...ever since she was discharged..."_

He'd deliberately singled her out-hidden and observed the fairies for some days, noted how the little blue-haired mage was well loved and popular. Saw how well she got on with the Heartfilia girl and Salamander. Realized that she was the sort of person the guild would _kill _for, if she was harmed in any way.

The notion excited him.

She disgusted him. Team Shadow Gear was a joke, a shitty team led by a weak little girl who more than likely kept her lapdogs around to make herself feel important. Such cockiness, he'd thought upon seeing them walk home that fateful night. It irked him, the sight of her walking between her male teammates as if they were her bodyguards. So spoiled, and so, so...

so _happy_.

So maybe it was jealousy that gnawed at his little heart. For enemy mages to adopt such a careless, frivolous mood offended him, especially when HE was the reason her guild was on full alert.

It would have been enough to rough the three of them up a bit, but it all went horribly wrong.

He lost control.

* * *

_He'd teased them at first-lazily blocking Jet's speed-enhanced blows and sawing through Droy's plant magic while their female team mate looked on, disoriented by the very first blow he'd landed on her. _

_"Levy! We'll hold him off! Go get help!" Droy yelled, before Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club slammed into his gut. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood and vomit._

_Jet hadn't lasted for much longer after that. The Iron Dragonslayer eventually got bored and their game of cat and mouse came to an end-Iron Dragon's Roar was a merciless attack, a long-range move that affected a widespread area. Jet never stood a chance._

_Gajeel stood over him, eyeing with satisfaction his visibly mangled leg. He took particular pleasure in taking this one down-mages who relied solely on speed were cowards._

_"Solid Script:Storm!" _

_An mighty burst of air slammed into his back, knocking him through a concrete wall. Cursing himself for allowing himself to be caught off guard, he pushed himself up from the wooden floor(he'd somehow ended up blown over a walkway and fallen into a cellar) and felt his anger spike._

_Like a coat of armor, thick iron scales covered his skin. So the little blue fairy wanted to have a go at him? _

_She had managed to drag her teammates two or three blocks away before he caught up to her. Oh, he'd given her time. Time enough to let her foster some kind of hope that they had escaped, that she had miraculously injured him enough that he wouldn't pursue them._

_Keep dreaming, little fairy._

_She sensed his presence before he made himself seen. Her chest heaved, betraying how exhausted she was as she stood in front of her downed teammates. The dragonslayer was mildly impressed; that girl probably had more balls than her two lapdogs combined._

_He paced towards her, fully aware of the terror he evoked._

_A swift movement, and with a flick of her arm a gout of flame shaped in the characters for 'fire' hit him head-on. The attack did little more than singe the front of his shirt. _

_She threw spell after spell at him, forming spells so rapidly her fingers blurred. He advanced on her, raising a scaled arm and blocking each attack effortlessly. Soon her attacks grew weaker, so when he finally loomed over her, her hands batted uselessly at his hard chest. He tilted her chin up with one hand, pulling her against him with the other as her legs buckled from beneath her._

_"Just give it up," he said quietly, forcing their eyes to meet. "Believe me, this will hurt a lot worse if you resist." His hand slid down to trace a pattern on her soft stomach._

_"N-no!" Her fingers rapidly formed a sign._

_And the world lit up._

_Lightning in its purest form flowed from her fingers, engulfing the both of them, sending a painful shock through their bodies. He barely managed to hold back from yelling out as electricity wracked his body. Metal is a superconducter- his body was one, big lightning rod, and since he was wearing his scales, it guaranteed that EVERYWHERE hurt like hell._ _The dragon slayer barely managed to stay on his feet._

_For the four or five seconds the attack lasted, the fairy wailed soundlessly as she was subject to the effect of her own spell. Completely worn out, she slumped in his arms. _

_He stared down at her, stunned. He'd only been going to tattoo his guild mark on her stomach-leave a mark, to make sure they wouldn't forget him anytime soon. But to pull a bitch move like that?_

_It did not matter that he'd judged Levy at face value, that he'd taken it upon himself to ambush her team while their backs were turned. It mattered not that he was twice her size and easily outclassed her and her partners ten times over. _

_He'd been generous enough to give her an easy way out, yet she still screwed him over. He knew his limbs would hurt for days afterward. As for right now..._

_Panic flared in the girl's eyes as he seized her by the throat, squeezing painfully. Her tiny hands batted __feebly at his much larger ones as he dragged her into an alleyway and dumped her on a pile of rotted planks. _

_"What are you going to do to me?" Her big brown eyes stared up at him in the dark, her voice cracked, broken._

_He leaned closer, hearing the hitch in her breath as whispered, mockingly, in her ear._

_"The question is...what am I not going to do to you?" He drew a clawed finger down the side of her face, a thin, wet line of red following in its wake. He drew back a fist._

_A son of Metallicana was sure to be crude. Rough around the edges, stubborn, grouchy, eager to battle. All qualities of the Iron Dragon himself. But Metallicana was never cruel. At the back of his mind, as he straddled the fairy and punched her in the face, stomach, everywhere over and over again, as her blood began to seep between his fingers, forming a sticky puddle on the cobblestones beneath them, he knew that if Metallicana caught him doing such a thing, to any innocent creature, the dragon would have killed him immediately._

_Immediately._

_When he was done, and the girl's breathing was nothing more than a shallow intake of air every few seconds, he allowed himself to move away from her still form. He'd gone easy on her, he told himself. If he had struck with his full strength, even once, she'd have been dead by now. _

_She put up no resistance as he remolded iron around his arm and heated it up(all dragons were capable of producing their own heat) until it glowed red hot. Her breathing remained weak but steady as he pressed the brand onto her creamy stomach, just hard enough so the Phantom Lord symbol would show through without harming her insides._

_Levy was past the point of pain. _

_Her eyes were open, staring sightlessly at what little could be seen of the night sky in the narrow alleyway. _

_Gajeel turned away. There was still something he needed to do, to draw out the Fairies' anger once and for all. He hadn't forgotten the other two. _

_"Don't...hurt...my nakama..."_

_His jaw tightened. Staring stiffly ahead, he growled. "A little too late for that, isn't it...Shorty?" Her eyes closed._

_"Monster..."_

_He managed to drag her and her guildmates to the busiest spot in Magnolia, the market square that was by the town's largest park. It took a while to position the bolts right, but the overall effect satisfied him. Three unwilling sacrifices, crucified to a tree for all of Magnolia to bear witness come morning. _

* * *

There was a first for everything.

For as long as Levy could remember, Makarov had been a father figure to her. Of course, he had an entire guild with numerous other orphans to manage, but he was always able to make time for each of them. Along with Wakaba and Macao, he had been the one with the biggest hand in raising her.

The day Gajeel joined the guild, Makarov had taken her aside and told her, quietly but firmly, his reasons for allowing him to do so. All valid reasons, she supposed, yet feeling the keen sting of betrayal at the same time. So he believed Gajeel was simply a young man lost in darkness? Had he any idea what he'd done?

"He has a promise to keep," Makarov replied when she voiced her concerns out loud. "Trust me."

For the first time, she felt nothing but hatred for her guild master. And that in itself terrified her. It hurt, knowing that he sought to help the very one that had hurt her in the first place. Was he hoping Gajeel would miraculously turn over a new leaf?

She took a deep breath, stilling her rapidly beating heart as she stepped out of the communal bathing area in Fairy Hill's. Coincidentally, most of the other females mages were out on missions. Erza and Lucy and Juvia had gone off with Natsu Gray and Happy, while Bisca was sharing a mission request with Alzack.

Putting her hair up in a loose tie, she dried herself as best as she could, avoiding her bandaged stomach. Normally, her healing scar would have had to be redressed if it got wet, but fortunately Porlyusica was skilled enough to produce waterproof bandages. Pulling on long bathrobe that reached below her knees, she walked back to her dorm, comforted by the thought of reading a novel Lucy lent her. It was a warm night, so she stepped out on her small balcony for a breather.

Magnolia was a beautiful region, and not for the first time did she thank whatever powers there were that allowed her to live such a good life. Sure, she lost her parents at an early age, and had spent a few years in an orphanage, yet what did she have in return? An amazing Nakama, two team mates for whom she would die, and the fortune of having been brought up in a place full of good, decent people.

Once again her thoughts turned to Gajeel, and she frowned. What happened to him after he lost his father? What could have turned him into the ugly individual he was now?

She sighed and went back inside, failing to notice the pair of blood red eyes gazing up at her from below.

* * *

I hope this started out well; **R & R** would be appreciated! T^T Reviews make me motivated to write more :)

Please note-I may be changing my name in a few months.


	2. A Good Start

**Path to Forgiveness: A Good Start  
**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing Hiro Mashima's awesome characters for my own nefarious deeds!

""""""""""""""

Her_ arms felt as if they'd been ripped out her sockets. The unimaginable strain..._

_Something wet landed on her lip. Half conscious, she licked it with her toingue. Rainwater. _

_A soft pattering of rain drizzled on Magnolia that night. A warm, comforting wetness, even in the midst of all the pain. _

_The bolts that held her arms prisoner chafed at her delicate skin; she stayed still, knowing even one tiny movement could make the pain flare. Her head felt too heavy to hold up, that was how severe the pain in her neck and shoulders were. Still..._

_Slowly, painfully, she inclined her head to either side, taking in the wretched sight of her teammates, the brothers she'd failed to protect. Her voice cracked as she called to them, knowing they wouldn't answer.  
_

"_Jet..."_

_Her eyes closed._

"_Droy..."_

* * *

He felt like a stalker.

An apology was easier thought up than said out loud; dragons were prideful beings, and avoided spoken apologies whenever possible. According to Metallicana, a dragon would have been honor bound to assist whomever it had wronged, at least until it felt its debt had been repaid in full.

Having never given a direct apology before, the Iron Dragon Slayer could do little more than watch the little bluehaired mage. Keep an eye on her, at least until he was able to come up with _something._ He'd very briefly considered going so far as to apologize on his hands and knees before dismissing that notion.

That was just something he didn't do.

He could still remember the look on her face the day Makarov introduced him to the guild. There was the standard booing and throwing of blunt objects(which he fully expected, and couldn't care less about)but Levy's pale face was enough to leave him slightly unnerved.

All three members of team Shadow Gear had been present, all of them still bearing visible scrapes and bruises. Levy herself hadn't been released from the infirmary, yet even she had managed to leave her sick bed to see her new guild mates. He had noticed how she kept her hand partly over her mouth whenever she responded to something her team mates said. Memories of that night resurfaced.

He'd found a tooth lodged between his knuckles after he got back to Phantom. He kept it in his desk. To remind himself.

Following her around may not have been one of his cleverest ideas, but soon it became habit. Eventually he found himself at Fairy Hills standing under her window at night, at least as close as he could get without some anti-male barrier blowing him halfway across Magnolia.

Even now, as he watched her look out at Magnolia from her balcony, he found himself trying to find the words that wouldn't, _couldn't _come.

"Fuck it...what the hell am I doing," he muttered, glaring up angrily at the night sky from his spot on a low tree branch. Levy sighed and went back inside, sliding shut the balcony's door and drawing a curtain across it.

Dragons do not apologize.

Truth was, the situation made him confused and more frustrated than he usually was. Levy ignored him. Not in the pointed, obvious way that most pissed off females would have, but in a more subtle fashion. As if he was less than a stranger. If he happened to be in her line of vision, her eyes would slide carelessly over him, and if they happened to cross paths(not that that happened often) she would grant him the barest of nods, then hurry away before he could respond in turn.

It only served to piss him off.

As a mage, she should have known that potential danger came with the title. It wasn't be his damn fault if she refused to acknowledge that fact and get the hell over it.

_That's Bullshit and you know it, _Metallicana's voice growled in his head. _We must all be held accountable for our actions, hatchling. _

She made herself unavailable, accepting mission requests both with and without her team. Understandable, since the Iron Dragon Slayer spent most of his time brooding(and glaring)from his dark corner in the guild hall whenever he was off duty.

Sometimes he went with her.

Get to know her, Makarov had instructed. See how his earlier perception of her was way off the mark. So he did.

The little bookworm gravitated towards the more _academic_ of tasks. Organizing a cluttered library, tutoring the mayor's children, and, along with her two lapdogs, guarding a museum from thieves while new artifacts were being moved in.

He had followed her as she patrolled the east wing, alone, a 'Light' Script floating by her head to further illuminate the dimly lit corridors. Saw the look of bliss on her face as she took care to read the signs with the description for each artifact. He'd hidden in shadows, and watched her glow with happiness.

It was then that he thought; what did Makarov expect him to do? Walk up to her, say sorry, and shove off? Apologizing was hard enough if not for the fact that it was supposed to be more of a face-to-face thing.

Gajeel jumped lightly to the ground and turned for home. He had a full day of work the next day-Ivan wanted a personal meeting. The old geezer warned him this task would not be easy, but if completing it gave him guild benefits, who was he to argue?

""""

He woke up early the next morning to bathe and freshen up. The geezer explicitly told him to look his best. His only son did not impress easily. He would check in with Makarov at the guild, have a drink, then make the long trip to Raven Tail.

"Oh, there you are," the Demon Barmaid beamed as he made his way to the counter. She was wiping out the inside of a glass. "Makarov said he wanted to speak to you earlier."

"Yeah, yeah. Saw the geezer just now,"he muttered, picking a silver spoon off the counter and chewing on the end. "The usual."

"You're paying for that,"she chirped as he swallowed the spoon whole.

"Tch. Whatever," he grunted, tossing some jewel pieces on the counter and collecting his mug.

"Gajeel?" Mirajane set down her glass.

"Eh?"

"You won't make any friends carrying on the way you are now," she said in a pitying tone.

His lip curled. "As I've told that damn Salamander I ain't here to rub elbows with you lot."

"You may be a member of Fairy Tail, but if you do not prove that you changed for the better, it can't be helped if the others don't see you as Nakama. Some may even take it upon themselves to have you removed, _if they deem you a threat._" Her startlingly blue eyes bored into him, and he suddenly had a feeling that there was a hidden meaning behind her words.

"Being here, in contact with everyone for most of the day...I tend to notice these things. You might not think so, but you look alone." _Tell me something I don't know._

"I ain't a softie like the rest of you," he growled.

"And I agree, you're not, but-"

"Don't fucking patronize me." Her eyes widened. He started to wonder if he had gone too far when she smiled kindly and resumed wiping the glass.

"You'll find it a lot easier here if you at least try to treat everyone like Nakama. Let me finish," she said as he opened his mouth to protest. "After I lost my sister, I realized that I and Elfman needed the guild more than ever. The bonds created here are stronger than blood. You need to prove that you _can _bond with your Nakama."

He stared at his mug, feeling his entire body tense as he allowed her words to sink in. The temptation to lash out at her, to preserve his pride was almost too great to resist. Despite her gentle admonishment, their was no condescension in her tone.

She spoke to him like an equal.

He forced himself to take a breath, and consider her words carefully. His drink could wait.

"How?" Mirajane smiled and gestured for him to lean close.

He listened.

"""""

The short, scribbled note pinned to the corner table where he always sat was met with a wry grin. He was expecting this. Gajeel Redfox leaned back and took a long swig of beer. The guild doors opened and shut. He would wait a minute, then follow along. Lapdogs were easy to handle.

"""""

"You look like shit. My boy did that to you? My boy!?" Ivan boomed several hours later, taking note of Gajeel's slow, pained movements as they paced the length of Raven Tail's elaborately decorated guild hall. The main rooms were lit with a dim, purplish glow, the furnishings dark and gothic in style. Surprisingly, the interior layout was identical to that of Fairy Tail's.

"Yeah...he's really something," The Iron Dragon Slayer muttered. No amount of freshening up would hide the injuries. Laxus Dreyar was a fucking _monster_, probably even more of a monster than himself.

Then he remembered Levy. The feeling of humiliation welled inside him. She had seen _him_, the man who so callously treated her and her friends like shit, get beaten into the ground like it was nothing. It did not matter that he chose not to fight back, or that in the end, he managed to save her from Laxus' attack. He still looked pathetic.

Gajeel noticed a small movement from a balcony overlooking the guild's first floor; a tall, shadowy figure, no doubt one of Raven Tail's mages. The only feature he could make out was a long, curved protrusion on his or her head.

Ivan noticed his slight distraction. "Don't mind Obra. He prefers to work...in the background. He's a bit shy, you see."

"Unlike your messed up kid," Gajeel growled, still feeling the pain from the Lightning Mage's attentions. He made no indication that he was aware of the room's many _other _occupants.

"So he was able to inflict significant damage on you,"Ivan nodded to himself, looking satisfied. "What did you do to draw my son's ire?" Despite the fact that he had walked in clearly injured, Ivan did not show visible disapproval. On the contrary, upon hearing that his progeny was responsible for the Dragon Slayer's current state, he seemed rather delighted. Gajeel took it as a good sign.

The Dragon Slayer leaned against the bar counter and crossed his broad arms.

"I guess he was pissed that he didn't get a crack at me. You know, after I messed up their guild the first time. Said I sullied Fairy Tail's name, made 'em look weak." He deliberately left out Team Shadow Gear's role in the confrontation. His arm stung at the reminder.

The guild master smirked. "That may change, and very soon I might add."

Gajeel held his breath; was he planning on attacking Fairy Tail? He kept up his poker face, increasingly aware of Obra's beady eyes staring down from above.

"Got anything in mind, Guild Master?"

"Heh...proud to say, this is all on Laxus' hands." Ivan chuckled. "I keep in touch with my boy. He's never lacked in support from me, his _rightful _father. He'll do as he likes, and he will usually have my blessing."

"And what do you expect me to do while this is going on?" He sneered, putting as much attitude into the expression as possible. "Che. I'll stay out of your kid's way if that's what you want, but if that brat goes for me again I won't hesitate to pound him into the ground."

"Don't push it," Ivan replied smoothly. "Remember where you are, Kurogane."

"Yeah. So what exactly is he planning to do? The old man won't take this lying down y'know." _And when?_

As if reading his mind, Ivan continued. "You will know it when it happens. I don't know the exact details myself, but...when it does, act as any true member of Fairy Tail would. You'll recognize it as an opportunity to further gain the old fool's trust. I like to see my son succeed, but in this case I will not stand aside. Fairy Tail is mine. In the meantime..."

He smiled at Gajeel, his eyes cold, calculating. "I would like to see your skills for myself."

As if by silent signal, Raven Tail members stepped out of the shadows where they'd been watching silently. There were at least twenty, if not more, and their eyes glittered with malevolence. Some carried weapons.

Fuck.

* * *

_She had begged, pleaded with her team mates, but it was no use. Gajeel's attack left a huge wound in their hearts, one that couldn't be healed through any spell or medicine. __The desire for vengeance was at the forefront of their minds._

_Their easy confidence was nothing short of ripped to pieces. They knew they were never the toughest team around, but so long as they believed, they could pull through. Until now._

_Under Porlyusica's gentle hand, what would normally have taken several months to heal was fixed within a few weeks, not including the extra time needed for rest. _

_O__f the three of them, she spent the longest in the infirmary. By the time she was discharged, Jet and Droy had been out a full two weeks and were already doing small, easier jobs._

_Her face was a mess. Broken nose, orbital floor fracture, at least two missing teeth- Makarov took full responsibility. The dental replacements, surgery on her cheek bone and nose and innards...her own guild master paid out of pocket. Healing magic was supposedly a lost art, but that only applied to humans, not plants. If not for the ready supply of magic and medicinal herbs the woods witch kept on hand, things would have ended up a lot worse._

_Gajeel had already joined the guild by the time she was discharged. Despite Makarov's reasoning, she still felt uncomfortable around the surly Dragon Slayer. In order to distract herself, she threw herself wholeheartedly into her jobs._

_Still, everyone noticed a change. She was still nice, and friendly in general. Her eyes no longer held their usual warmth, and even in the company of close friends she was no longer chatty. Her whole demeanor changed, as if there was something cold and still and dead inside._

_Her guild mates were supportive at every turn. While she was recovering, Erza's team took it upon themselves to pay her rent at Fairy Hills; in turn, she worked hard to pay them back. Max and Warren were constant visitors at her bedside. Max would tell her stories about the various jobs he'd done, Warren would say some snarky comment, and the two would more often than not wind up arguing. Their bickering was entertaining enough to keep her thoughts a bit more positive during that period._

_It was different after she went home. Her dreams were plagued with images of darkness, the cold hardness of metal against her skin. And his blood red eyes..._

_She saw them everywhere. _

_It was understandable why Jet and Droy wanted to confront him again. Show him how it felt to be weak, helpless. Yet, the idea of __ganging up on another person__ made her uncomfortable. Even so, she said nothing to Makarov about her teammates' plans. She could never fully forgive Gajeel for what he had done._

_How could a man like that ever change?_

* * *

For several minutes after he left did Levy look after him, seeing his large, albeit injured form become smaller and smaller the further he limped away. _Leave me alone, _he'd snarled over his shoulder when she called out to him. Kept his back turned to her as if it were her fault he was hurt in the first place.

And in some ways, it _was_. If she hadn't been in the way of Laxus' bolt...

Jet and Droy stood off to the side, watching her. Neither of them noticed Laxus leave.

Her companions exchanged glances, before Jet stepped forward, hat clenched in his hands. "Levy, we-"

"I...I think...I need some time alone." She smiled faintly at her brothers, hoping that they'd understand.

"Are you sure you want that?" Droy asked.

They both looked very humbled. They hadn't expected the Iron Dragon Slayer to just _allow _them to beat up on him. It left them surprised, and more than a little confused at the Iron mage's actions.

"I'll be fine guys. I think we all need some time to think." With that, she turned and walked away.

He had saved her life. She knew how magic worked, knew that had that bolt of lightning hit her, she would have been struck dead.

She would never forget the sight of his broad back in front of her, shielding her, _protecting _her from her own guild mate.

"You all right...Shorty?" He had ground out, voice low and ragged. He was living metal. Lightning _burned _him. Wispy tendrils of smoke rose from his body.

"Y-yeah." She'd felt her face flush, feeling awkward and ashamed. He was bruised and battered-a far cry from the arrogant, indestructible monster who had turned her world upside down. For an instant his hard face looked so different just then. So _noble. __Like a ____real __dragon._

She shook her head, slipping off her shoes so she could walk barefoot through the soft grass. This did not mean he could be trusted-he had done too much to garner her trust that soon. Every mage in a guild knew it was reckless to blindly trust anyone who lent a hand.

"Fire," she hissed under her breath, sweeping her right arm out while forming the hand signal. A burst of orange flame in the rough shape of the letters for fire. It floated before her for a few seconds before dissipating.

_Gajeel laughed off all my spells. Like they were nothing. _

In truth, she still hadn't gotten over the incident. Putting on a brave face and doing jobs as normal was the only way to get her friends to stop worrying. In reality, half the time she wanted to curl up in bed and stay there. She was known officially as the leader of Team Shadow Gear, but after her fight with Gajeel she began to wonder if she was even deserving of the title. She may be the brains of the team, but Jet and Droy needed to see a better example of leadership. A stronger one.

Maybe she didn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail at all.

The thought chilled her to the bone. Fairy Tail was the only real home she'd known; what was her worth, her value to the rest of the guild if she couldn't defend her team? What if they began to favor Gajeel over her as the better mage?

A sudden image of her teammates looking at her in undisguised disgust flashed to the forefront of her mind. She blinked back the tears and banished the image from her thoughts.

Gajeel had a long way to go before she would trust a single hair on his head. But still...he was Nakama.

He had saved her life and for that alone the least she could do was thank him, even if it did grate on her pride. She just had to figure out how to do so.

"""""""

Fortunately for everybody, the sunny weather carried on through the next day.

Woken by sunlight filtering through the windows and landing on her face, Levy sat up in bed and brightened upon remembering that it was her day off.

The little mage showered and slipped on a blue and white sundress with white sandals. She found a yellow hair ribbon and tied her azure locks into a ponytail, leaving loose two longer tresses that fell on either side of her face. Satisfied with the outfit, she grabbed her handbag and headed out.

She had promised herself the day before that she would take a break for a week or two. Usually her days off consisted of staying over at Lucy's or buying a new book from Book Land and reading it under a tree in the park while sipping tea.

She frowned; come to think of it, she hadn't gone to the book store since before the 'incident'. The store owners were among the many people who sent her a "Get Well" card, as well as a basket of select fantasy novels she'd never heard of. They were a wonderful escape from the horrors of her reality. They took her mind off _him_, and that was all that mattered.

Since it was a sunny day, most of Magnolia was up and about, and the plaza was littered with pedestrians.

The bell on top of the door chimed as she entered the family-run book store. Shelves tall enough to brush the ceiling were arranged along the walls, with more running down the center of the store in tidy rows. There was also an upstairs section that sold mainly magazines and textbooks, and a basement with several archives kept under lock and key.

"Levy! What a pleasant surprise!" The old woman who ran the store with her husband hurried around a display and gave her a gentle kiss on both cheeks. "My dear, I was just thinking of you."

"I appreciate it, Mrs. Hayes." Levy murmured gratefully. "I wanted to thank you for the card, and the books you sent me. How are you and Mr. Hayes?"

The elderly woman frowned, and in the span of a second the lines on her face deepened. "My poor Edward...he always had a bad heart. He is in hospice now. I am afraid there is nothing more that can be done."

"Oh...I _am_ sorry," she gave the store owner a careful hug. Mr. Hayes had been old yet vigorous; he was so devoted to his wife and their business Levy couldn't help but admire their relationship."Do you need any help around here? I have some free time so-"

"No, that is quite all right. Helping hands seem to come right to my doorstep these days." Mrs. Hayes beamed. "Why, just the other day I found myself a new little helper. Ryos is his name-a fairly quiet little boy. I wager in a couple o' years he'll grow into a fine young man."

"He sounds like a nice kid."

"Yes, but uncommonly quiet. But hired help aside, I know you came in here to do more than just listen to an old crone prattle on endlessly."

Levy relaxed, letting the familiar atmosphere wash over her. She felt completely at home, surrounded by endless shelves full of books. She smiled shyly to herself, remembering something.

"Mrs. Hayes...do you have anything...about dragons?"

* * *

It was twilight the next day by the time Gajeel made it back to Magnolia. He'd managed to last half the train ride home before the motion sickness got to him, and he'd been forced to run the rest of the way.

Metallicana's sadistic training regimen came in useful at times like these. His severe motion sickness prevented him from using most modes of transport. Flying had the opposite effect; he'd only flown twice, on Metallicana's back when the dragon was in a generous mood. It was a euphoric feeling, and it was one thing about the dragon that he missed dearly.

His shoulder ached, and he stopped to rub it.

It shouldn't have surprised him, really, that Ivan would set half his guild on him at the same time. The worst part was, his dragon slaying magic had been nullified by some unknown cause, forcing him to rely on his natural strength and fighting skills.

He barely made it out alive. But that did not matter. He learned a lot, and he managed to earn Ivan's respect in the long run. For the first time in months, he felt genuinely proud of himself.

He slowed to a walk as he headed through the town, soon finding himself in a hauntingly familiar place.

It was now four months since he assaulted Levy and her team.

The wall her Storm spell had thrown him through was long since repaired; the pile of rotted planks he had thrown her on in that alley was still there, the scent of her blood faint but discernable.

He could still remember the absolute fair in her eyes as pushed her down and pummeled her body mercilessly. Broke her spirit.

His stomach growled; he hadn't eaten all day and there was a pile of scrap metal waiting for him at home. With a last look at the dark alleyway, he continued walking.

"Wah!"

Gajeel had barely rounded the corner before walking smack into something small and soft and...

"Levy." Oh _fuck._

She was staring up at him in undisguised horror. At a loss for what to do, reached out to help her out only for the little woman to shrink away from his proffered hand. Fear scent rolled off her in waves. It made his stomach lurch. Then he noticed. Out of reflex, her arm was held at the ready, her fingers forming the sign for "Rai", or Lightning.

Startled, he stumbled backwards as realization hit him.

It was the middle of the night. They were alone. He was in the position of power, just like he was the night he attacked her. He knew, somewhere in her mind, she was reliving that night. Their gazes locked, and all Gajeel felt was a burning resentment that ate away at his core. His fists clenched, sharpened nails puncturing crescent shaped cuts into his palms. As if realizing what she'd almost done, she lowered her arm and clutched the hem of her dress. Levy averted her eyes to the cobblestones.

"That was my fault, I wasn't..." Her words trailed off, her eyes trained on his face.

"Shit!" His pounded the wall next to him with his fist, a look of _murder _in his crimson eyes. "...it's always like this with you." He grimaced; he couldn't believe he'd said it out loud. He backed away a few steps and turned, already regretting his frustrated outburst. Things were not going as planned. It felt as if he had taken several steps backward.

A scuffling noise behind him as she picked herself up.

"Gajeel, wait!"

He had already walked some twelve yards before he heard her light footsteps. He walked faster, wanting to be anywhere so long as it was far away from her.

"Gajeel!" Frustrated at his inattention, Levy grabbed the edge of his vest and _tugged_. He stiffened, and even she realized that touching him was going a little too far. She wasted no time letting go, and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I have nothing to say to you Shorty. I ain't babysitting you so go home." he growled before she could get a word out. Without sparing her a glance he moved forward again. Inside, he panicked.

_I'm not ready to say it yet. Not after tonight. _

_You little fool, it's just two words! _he imagined Metallicana's voice berating him.

_My pride already took a beating this week, I ain't dealing with this shit anymore._

_Hear her out, you are a dragon, NEVER ignore a female that calls to you! _Metallicana's voice screamed.

_The farther away I am from her, the better. _He lengthened his stride.

"Gajeel, I wanted to thank you. For saving me, the other day. "

Her voice, so gentle yet firm, broke through the cacophony of thoughts that ran through the Dragon Slayer's head. He stopped.

"It was nothing Shorty. If that's all, I've gotta -"His eyes widened comically as his stomach let out a particularly loud growl. Behind him he heard a giggle. He whirled around, his face flushing as he realized she was holding a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

A single look at his red face was enough to set her off again. Laughing at his expense? No. Just no.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Shrimp," he snarled, stomping over to her and poking her in the forehead. He couldn't help but feel a flash of relief that the azure haired mage didn't back away when he faced her. "Want me to toss ya in the canal?"

He wasn't joking.

"I-I'm sorry Gajeel. Really," she managed after several seconds.

"Spare me." Gajeel crossed his arms and stared down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. By the gods, he was exhausted, his entire body ached and he wanted nothing more than to lay down then and there and _sleep_. Hanging around to talk to tiny bluehaired women was not what he had in mind.

In the glow of the street lights his injuries from the day below were visible. He was covered in bruises and cuts. She stared at a slowly bleeding slash near his collarbone in fascination.

"Pretty, aren't I?" He said dryly, taking secret pleasure from her flushed embarrassment at being caught looking.

"You should have those looked at." She said seriously.

"These are nothing." He then noticed the shopping bags she was holding."And...what the hell are you doing out here so late anyways?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's for you." She bit her lip and thrust a smaller bag in his arms. "It's my thank you gift. Oh, open it later, if you want."

Gifts were not a foreign concept to Gajeel. Back in Phantom, presents usually came in the form of attempted bribery from rival guilds or lower ranked guild members who hoped to curry his favor. Metallicana, despite his perpetually foul mood, once presented his foster son with an epaulette made of several of his long, feather-like black scales. He still wore it on his shoulder to this day.

He gazed at the bag, speechless. He could feel through the plastic that it was a book of some kind. Not that he ever spent any amount of time reading except for the Request Board.

Levy cleared her throat; Gajeel's eyes snapped to her face just in time to see a flicker of doubt creep across her features. _The time is now. _He took a deep breath._  
_

"Levy!"

_Bunny Girl._

They both turned to see Lucy running towards them, Natsu and Gray close behind. Erza brought up the rear, dragging a ridiculously huge luggage chart. Upon seeing the iron dragon slayer the celestial mage skidded to a halt.

"Lucy, you're back from that mission already?" Levy had all but forgotten him, throwing her arms around the blonde celestial mage.

Lucy grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side, casting a wide-eyed glance at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer looked frustrated and more than a little pissed.

"Levy, wha-"

"What the hell is he doing here? Is he bothering you Levy?" Natsu snarled, glaring at the other dragon slayer. His fists were engulfed in flames and held at the ready.

Gray stayed silent, though Levy could tell from the tightening of his jaw that he was tense. Erza stood further away, watching the standoff carefully.

"Guys, it's all right. We were just...talking. Isn't that right Gajeel?" Levy glanced pleadingly at him. Gajeel didn't reply; he gazed stonily at the other dragon slayer.

"About what?" Natsu pushed his way between them. "You may be a part of Fairy Tail now, but I haven't forgotten what you did to us. I don't trust you."

He snarled the last words right in Gajeel's face. The older dragon slayer's nostrils flared minutely, and his hand curled into a fist. "Watch it, Salamander."

_He's doing it again, _Levy thought as Natsu continued hurling abuse at his rival. _He's not defending himself. _She opened her mouth to protest but Lucy beat her to it.

"Natsu, that's enough," Lucy said in exasperatedly. "Levy said it's fine, so lets just leave it at that." She cast Levy a hard look as if to say, _You'd better not be lying! _

Natsu and Gray exchanged glances before he stepped back. "Fine, but I still don't trust you around Levy. Or anyone for that matter."

"But Gajeel-" Levy cut herself off when Gajeel caught her eye and shook his head.

"That is enough." Erza commanded firmly. Natsu looked rebellious for a second, but the look in Erza's eyes made him think twice about saying anything else. "It's getting late and my cheese cakes are melting. You can settle this later."

"I want to settle this right now," Natsu grumbled.

"Give it a rest," Gray crossed his arms and lounged against a wall. "It's late, and Juvia wanted to drag me on some stupid quest of hers tomorrow. I can't believe she ditched us at the station," he muttered.

"Hey, wanna race to Lucy's?"

"Ehh? Don't you have your own house to go to? Why mine?"

"Your bed is comfy."

"Aye,"Happy mewed sleepily from on top of the luggage cart.

"A race? Sounds fine to me," Gray smirked.

"All right, whoever gets there first gets to sleep with Lucy tonight!"

"That sounds wrong!" Lucy's voice rose as she chased after her teammates.

Erza glanced at Levy, concern showing clearly on her face. "It _is _late for you to be out right now, Levy. You will accompany me back to the dorms forthwith."

Her tone booked no argument. For a second Levy felt like an even _smaller _girl than she was. For a moment she considered refusing, then gave up on the ridiculous notion. The redhead could drag her home by the ear if she felt like it. "Erza? Before we go, may I have a minute?" She asked, her eyes meeting Gajeel's.

Erza folded her arms. "One minute." Despite her neutral expression, she made it clear she wasn't leaving them alone.

Levy faced the dragon slayer. Despite his confrontation with the Fire Dragon Slayer, he already looked much calmer than he had been a few minutes ago. She hesitated, not knowing how to begin.

He watched her warily. "Spit it out, Shorty."

_Shorty...he first called me that when..._

"About what Natsu said..."

"Salamander says a lot of things,"he interrupted.

"He cares a lot about his Nakama." Erza spoke up stoically. "As expected of all members."

"Tch. Yeah." He slung his travel pack over his shoulder. He stood there looking at Levy, as if unsure of himself. "Shorty..I am..."

She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Thank you. For..your gift," he finished, feeling lame.

"I hope you enjoy it," Levy smiled a little.

He winced inwardly.

Gajeel turned his back on them, raising an arm in farewell. Levy wanted to watch him go, but a stern clearing of the throat from Erza made her freeze in place. She sighed in resignation and faced the older mage.

It was time for the Inquisition.

"""""""""

"_Dragon Champion_...by E.E. Knight," Gajeel murmured aloud, running his calloused fingers over the binding. The cover art featured a dragon with large, sprawling wings, a gray, scaleless hide and a long, winding tail. The moment he saw it, any initial misgivings about his unexpected present were wiped away. Of course, the dragon looked nothing like his Metallicana, but it didn't matter. He didn't even _know _people wrote stuff like this about dragons. Curiously, he opened the book and found a small post-it note on the inside cover.

_To Gajeel. I know you probably don't care for books, but I think you might enjoy this. -Levy_

Short and to the point. He read the note twice, then peeled it off. He would have crumpled it into a ball and tossed it into a corner, yet as he was about to do so he hesitated.

It wasn't the sort of thing he felt like throwing away. But what to do with it?

He picked his way across the cluttered apartment and opened the small drawer at his worktable. In it was a tiny jar, and inside that, a small, perfectly white tooth.

Nothing like having your sins stare you right in the face.

Tearing his gaze from the disturbing memorabilia he placed the note alongside the tooth and shut the drawer.

Gajeel caught sight of his new book on the bed, and felt a lightening in his own chest. It was a start.

* * *

I apologize for the length, and the time it took. I am still hesitant about the last part. I would explain my reasons for adding in the part about the tooth, but if I had to do so, then I wouldn't my job right. Dragon Champion is an actual book from a series called the Age of Fire. I highly recommend it.

I may go back and redo the ending. The word "weak" comes to mind.

I tried my best with this chapter, though there may be errors or typos.

I would also appreciate it if you took a few seconds to review this chapter. Lack of reviews very much keeps me in the dark about what is wanted.

-Narutochica


	3. Two Steps Back

**Path to Forgiveness: Two Steps Back**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing Hiro Mashima's awesome characters for my own nefarious deeds!

""""""""

"Is it any better?" Levy asked, staring up at the white ceiling of Fairy Tail's infirmary as practiced hands felt the scar tissue on her stomach. Fingers clenching the sheets of the bed she was lying on, the young mage resisted the impulse to cover her vulnerable belly. She could hardly stand being touched nowadays. Clad in only bra and shorts, she felt exposed.

Mirajane smiled. "It will fade soon. There will be a permanent scar, but luckily with the right care it will fade so much you'll hardly notice. Hold still." She took a small round jar from the bedside table and smeared it carefully over the brand.

Though the scar had mostly healed, the thin layer of scabs on top still bled under the bandages if she moved too much. In this case, a training session with Jet and Droy had turned into an emergency when pus and blood began to show through the fabric of her dress. Jet had swiftly carried her to the guild, whereupon Mirajane took charge. Assured that she was in the right hands, her team mates went back out to the guild hall to wait. Luckily, it wasn't as serious as it looked. Levy bit her lip, feeling the slight pressure of the Take-Over mage's hand on her stomach.

The nerves where the Phantom brand was placed were damaged so badly, they didn't even register the icy coolness of the lotion; the bit that ended up touching her unburnt skin froze to the touch. After a bit a numbing effect settled in. Levy closed her eyes and sighed, completely relaxed for the first time in ages.

Mirajane noticed, and smiled to herself. The lotion was renowned for its ability to ease pain. Another effect it had on patients was that it had a relaxing aroma, perfect for calming nerves. It was used mainly for those who had experienced both physical and mental trauma. It was a very expensive mixture, donated a while back by a mysterious benefactor who had left it sitting in front of the infirmary door. Of course, Levy had no idea of this, and Mirajane knew that it was likely intended to stay that way.

"There, that should get rid of some of the pain." She capped the jar and set it on a shelf, her layered skirts swishing on the polished wooden floor.

"Thanks, Mira. It feels better already."

"That's what I want to hear. However..." Mira began to draw the curtains around the infirmary bed. "You look tired. You will rest here for an hour or two. All right?" And, as Erza's had several nights before, her tone carried a ring of finality.

"Yes, _Mother_." Levy didn't even try to protest as an extra pillow was shifted under her head. She kept her eyes closed and listened to Mira's steps fade as she left for the bar counter.

Despite the peaceful atmosphere, sleep refused to come easily to the blue-haired mage. Thoughts of the night before, her team mates, and the upcoming Fantasia Festival kept running through her head.

She groaned inwardly. The Fairy Tail Beauty Contest! She had promised to participate to fill in any empty spots. So far she had planned to do a demonstration of her Script magic, then quietly let Erza and Mira take center stage. As always, one of the two would win year after year, which discouraged most female guild members from participating.

She briefly considered wearing a swimsuit, but rejected the idea immediately. Despite some of the skin baring outfits she wore, it wasn't her way to show off her body to gain favor and besides, Jet and Droy would be there. Having rejected them both several times, she was well aware of their feelings for her. She didn't want to encourage their crush any further.

And lastly, there was the partially healed scar from her fight with Gajeel. It was too dark and unsightly to even _think _of exposing with a bikini.

_Gajeel..._

She wondered idly if he liked the book she picked out for him. He always looked so bored and alone whenever he was in the guild hall. Maybe reading would give him something to do other than glare at her all day. The small mage bit her lip, remembering that one time she dared to answer his unreadable glance.

_Jet and Droy had pointed out on numerous occasions that he stared at her a lot. After the first few warnings she got over her fear and turned glare right back at him._

_Big mistake. _

_The moment their eyes met, a jolt of pure fear lanced up her spine. In a flash, the memory of his brutal attack came to the forefront of her mind. Of his hard, heavy body, pinning her to the ground and hitting her so hard... _

_She dropped her fork, hands shaking as she broke out in a cold sweat. _

_And she couldn't look away._

_The Iron Dragon Slayer seemed to realize what was going on. He had broken eye contact first, frustration evident in his features as he slammed his chair back under the table. Levy held her breath, his footsteps making the floorboards shake as he stalked past her seat. _

_Goosebumps dotted her skin as he swung open the guild's doors, letting in a gust of cold air. She stared blankly at her plate as they shut, rattling in their frames. _

_The incident hadn't gone unnoticed; Mira came over and quietly set a fruit smoothie in front of her, claiming it was on the house. Jet and Droy barely left her side the rest of the day. In time, she learned to ignore the former Phantom member. So long as he didn't go near her, he could stare all he wanted. _

Eventually, the quiet comfort became too much to resist and the azure haired mage fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The victim of a night that was anything but peaceful, the Iron Dragon Slayer limped into the guild late the same morning. Covered from head to toe in both fresh and half-healed cuts, the dragon slayer looked as though he'd just taken an extended trip though a meat grinder.

No one asked him how he was, nor did they question the growing number of scars and scrapes that criss-crossed over his skin. Nor did he expect them to. The inevitable whispers at his appearance did nothing to phase him; he really didn't give a flying fuck what everyone thought.

It didn't matter anyways-he wasn't going to be around for long. After that first meeting at Raven Tail, the dragon slayer was run ragged doing missions for Ivan's guild and Fairy Tail. Every day was a struggle. He had little to no rest between missions, and it was starting to take its toll.

But it was necessary; Makarov depended on him. And at least he was able to fight frequently, which made up for all the training he was unable to do. It was also good money. Most of which he donated to the guild to pay for the repairs made after the Phantom incident.

His eyes slid over the room's several occupants; Juvia was there, mooning over the Stripper. He smirked, half amused, half disgusted. Juvia had changed so much over the past few months, he wasn't even sure if it was a good or bad thing. At least she was _happy_. Salamander, the Heartfilia girl and Happy were absent. Mirajane was at her counter as usual-she beamed and gave him a wide smile. He scowled in return, eliciting a giggle from the cheerful woman. The barmaid was the last ally he'd expect. No doubt Makarov was behind it. He also had a feeling she was aware of his current role as a double agent. He sniffed deeply, catching a faint trace of Levy's feminine scent. His skin tingled uncomfortably. It was more than two weeks since he had last seen her, the night after his first visit to Raven Tail.

Despite her scent wafting in the air, her familiar azure head was nowhere in sight. She'd probably left before he came in. Her two lapdogs were there, though. They refused to look him in the eyes. Shame, and guilt was written over every inch of their bodies.

_Good. _

The rest of the guild members were clamoring excitedly over the upcoming Harvest Festival, and the Fantasia Parade after. He turned away from the happy faces, his lip curled in disgust. He'd never seen the use of such celebrations, other than free food and drinks. Besides, he disliked being around too many people; it was one of the reasons he sought isolation in Phantom.

"Damn Kid, what happened to you?" Macao grinned as he leaned back precariously in his chair. His companion Wakaba lazily blew smoke rings from his pipe.

Gajeel was right on the point of making a sarcastic retort when he stopped to consider his words. If he remembered correctly, these two actually _liked _his singing, the one time he'd bestowed his music skills upon the rest of the guild. The two older men looked at him curiously, and without the open hostility many other guild members still showed.

"Fought a wyvern last night. Request from a village in the south," he explained.

Wakaba smirked. "Was it green or white?"

"Er...white. A blizzardvern." He grimaced, remembering how the dragonlike creature's black talons slashed across his iron scales, leaving deep rents in his skin. "Stupid villagers set up town right on its territory and it got pissed off."

"And you got rid of it? How?"

"Tch. I sang to it. It was so moved it cleared out on its own." The older mages chuckled. Gajeel frowned; it was the truth, after all. Macao cleared his throat.

"Wish I could've seen that. You should go to the infirmary and clean up-Mira restocked the medicine cabinets the other day. You've been working hard. Makarov's noticed. Everyone has."

"Hn. Yeah, thanks." Gajeel hesitated, then nodded politely before heading off for the guild's infirmary room.

Despite the dozens of cuts and scrapes marring his skin, the short conversation lessened his mood. It was the first positive feedback from his Nakama he'd gotten regarding the requests he was taking. Though he wasn't one to seek attention, he nonetheless took pleasure in the acknowledgment of his actions.

The villagers whose town he saved from the blizzardvern reacted similarly as well; at least ten different families invited him to dinner. He departed immediately after collecting the reward, but not before being loaded down with foodstuffs from the housewives of the town.

His shoulder began to ache, reminding him of the cause of _that _particular pain. Ivan, sadistic bastard that he was, would order his guild members to fight Gajeel every time he made an appearance. Only after the last man fell would Ivan himself come out and greet Gajeel as if he were an old friend. And like last time, his dragon slaying magic refused to work in the heat of battle. He felt severely drained after each of these encounters.

Being a member of Raven Tail as well, the dragon slayer was expected to take on missions for that guild; unbeknownst to people outside the guilds, at least twenty percent of the reward for every request taken went to the guild's treasury. He was constantly on his feet, doing requests for both guilds, as well as traveling up to Raven Tail every few days to hand in his tithe. Though it took a lot out of him, there was still the sense of accomplishment at the end of each mission. He felt himself getting stronger by the day.

He walked down a short hallway and towards the door at the end. The infirmary wasn't the biggest of rooms, given its purpose, but it could comfortably house at least eight beds. Nose twitching, he pushed open the door only to be hit full force with a wall of Levy's scent, mingled with that of a sweet smelling ointment.

The door creaked as he stood just outside, wondering if he interrupting something, when a soft snore sounded from within. Making up his mind, he slipped inside and left the door half open. He wasn't foolish; it was bad enough that he was in a room alone with a former victim of his. But being alone with her with the door closed would only make it look twice as bad. Hence, why he left the door open.

Still, he was curious. Why was the midget here? Was she injured? He scanned the room, more than a little annoyed at the thought of a rival mage harming someone as fragile as the Shrimp. She was so tiny a gust of wind could blow her away.

Then again, any enemy of hers would think nothing of that fact before striking out at her.

_He_ hadn't.

His eyes alighted on the bed at the end, where the curtains were drawn around the occupant inside. He debated on whether or not to take a peek(just to make sure!) and in the end decided it wasn't any of his business. Levy was a woman; she could handle her own affairs.

He winced as a particularly nasty scratch started to sting. He would dress his wounds, go home, shower, then redress them with the medicine supply in his bathroom cabinet.

He opened a drawer and began to rifle through it, stopping every once in a while to listen to her soft snores. Mira kept the infirmary well stocked, he realized as he pulled out a few boxes of bandages. He quickly found some iodine and ointment for his wounds, and set about treating them. He would get this over with, and leave. He didn't want the woman he once tormented to see him like this.

He had just finished wrapping an entire roll's worth of bandages around his thigh(the blizzardvern had tried to take a chunk out of his leg)and pulled his trousers back on when he heard her stir from behind the curtain.

"Mira? Is that you?" He froze, a bottle of ointment falling from his hands and rolling under a bed. As her slim hand appeared at the corner to draw the curtain, he briefly considered making a run for it. But he was a dragon slayer. He did _not _run from anyone. Least of all a woman half his size.

It didn't stop his heart from pounding anxiously.

As the curtain was pulled across, and the little blue-haired woman stared at him with wide doe eyes, he could only think in his head:

_Don't scream don't scream don't scream don't scream!_

"Ga-Gajeel?" She was perched on the edge of the bed, her blanket having slid to just under her chest when she sat up. Fortunately for the both of them, she was wearing a bra.

"Errr...yeah," He replied, feeling as if the situation were surreal. "Didn't know ya were in here. Sorry." He turned his shoulder towards her, barely glancing at her out of the side of his eye. "Your...uh..." She looked down, and her face turned red.

"Eep!" She pulled the blanket up further, holding it shyly under her chin. "Um...so...what were you looking for? Do you need any help?"

"I'm covered. What are you in for?" He asked bluntly.

Her face paled, mossy brown eyes darting furtively to the side. "I was...sick. Mira gave me medicine and told me to sleep here for a while." She coughed, and it was a rather pathetic one at that. If she had her reasons for lying, then it wasn't his place to pry any further.

"The Harvest Festival is going on in a couple of days," Levy changed the subject. "I think you should stay to celebrate."

The dragon slayer scoffed. "Why should I? It's not like I have any _reason _to be there."

Levy looked at the ground. "It's only that...you haven't been around much the past few weeks. I think you should take a break and have fun."

"Fun." Gajeel rolled his eyes, unmindful of the frown he received at the rude gesture. _Fun _of that sort was for kids, or non-mages who had the time for such frivolity. He planned to stay around long enough for some food, then train during the rest of the festival. These sort of things were _not _for him. Hell, if things worked out for him he could probably demolish the Demon Barmaid's supply of silver cutlery and beer while the rest of the guild was at the parade.

"Yes, Gajeel, _fun_. You can even perform in the parade, if you want. I...I am. With Lucy and Bisca. On a float." She blushed slightly, and the dragon slayer had to keep from rolling his eyes again.

"Heartfilia and Gunslinger Girl? Heh, have fun with that. Sounds pretty lame to me." He was at a loss as to why she was even trying to convince him to go in the first place. It rather annoyed him.

"Well Gajeel, you can do as you like. But at least give it a chance before you say stuff like that. Everyone's working really hard for the festival." She tuck the ends of the blanket under her armpits and crossed her arms over her chest. "If they saw you helping as well...maybe they'd be a bit nicer," she finished.

He stared at her blankly, unbelieving. Did she really say that to him? Words of..._pity_? Pity, from _her? _From a woman barely strong enough to twist a doorknob?

"Shrimp, don't even say anything else. I don't want, or _need _your pity. I'm only here for work, and that's all. Don't look for companionship in a guy like me."

Her shoulders hunched, and she brushed self-consciously at her hair as she glanced bashfully away. The blanket shifted with the movement, and Gajeel could see a darker patch of..._something..._beginning to stain the thin fabric covering her stomach.

"What the fuck..." He stalked towards her, ignoring the pleading look in her eyes as she cringed away from him.

"Gajeel, stop!" Seizing the blanket, he ripped it out of her grasp and stared. His mouth felt dry.

"Sick, huh?"

Levy snatched the blanket back, covering the slightly bleeding mass of scars and scabbed-over skin. She took a deep breath and stood, looking him firmly in the eye. Her gaze held not fear, but quiet determination. Her shoulders were thin.

"Yeah. Sick." His heart skipped a beat, and he knew in that moment who the weak one _really _was. He looked away first.

"I'll leave you alone now." Too rushed, too low, his words came. They had barely left his mouth before he was halfway out the exit, almost knocking over Jet and Droy on their way in.

_Fuck_.

"""""""""

"Are you hurt?"

"Did he do anything to you?"

"What did he say?"

"Let's go after him!"

"**LEVY!**"

"For the last time, nothing happened! He got medicine, then he left! What else do you want me to say?" Levy burst out. Jet and Droy exchanged glances.

"We were just worried...that's all. We were afraid...of seeing you hurt again." Jet mumbled after a few seconds.

"When we saw him coming out of the room, we didn't know what to think," Droy supplied. "He was in such a hurry, it just _looked _as if he were up to no good. Plus, you were in there."

Levy's heart melted; they were annoying a lot of the time, but they were her Nakama, and were reliable as always. "Aw guys..." She hugged them both, and smiled. "Let's go out to the movies tonight, ne? Just the three of us. My treat, no arguments."

"**LEVY!**" They cried in unison, smothering her in more hugs. Surrounded by her team-no, _Nakama_, the azure-haired Fairy's heart felt at ease. If Gajeel wanted to isolate himself further from the guild, then so be it. He had no idea what he was missing out on.

And yet...

She could never forget the dark look that had crossed his face when he laid eyes on his own handiwork, the Phantom symbol he had branded onto her skin. He looked _scared_, almost. Was the surly dragon slayer in fact capable of feeling _guilt_? Levy briefly wondered what would have happened if she'd directly confronted him about what he'd done. If she'd chosen that exact moment, while they were alone, to tell him about the hell she'd gone through after their first meeting. About the nightmares that plagued her every night, of the blood-eyed wraiths that haunted her dreams. Of the self-hate she felt as she lay in her hospital bed, head turned to the side so she could gaze through tear-filled eyes at her team mates as they lay unconscious in the beds next to her. The unclean sensation she felt just thinking about how he mutilated her body, and laughed afterwards. Would he have apologized? Or laughed and walked away?

He had saved her life. That fact was as undeniable as the stars in the sky. He had also allowed himself to be used as a punching bag for Laxus and her team mates, all to gain their acceptance. She was grateful, yet it still wasn't enough. She tightened her hold on Jet and Droy's hands.

They were her precious, precious Nakama.

* * *

He couldn't think. He couldn't talk. So he fled. He stalked into the guild's main hall, stomped over to the request board, shoved Nab out of the way and ripped a request off the board. He scanned the paper and grunted in satisfaction. Apprehend a band of rogue mages terrorizing the border town of Lupinus? Perfect. Anything that would get him away for a while.

He brought the request to Mira, who was about to record it when she stopped and frowned, tapping a particular spot on the ledger.

"Looks like someone made a mistake. This request has already been taken. Mystogan accepted it a week ago."

Gajeel grimaced. "Damn it. I was hoping to clear out for a week, at least."

"But the Harvest Festival is in two days, surely you want to stay until after it's finished."

"Huh. No thanks."

"You'll miss out on the Fairy Tail beauty contest."

That piqued his interest a little bit, more due to the fact that he had never associated any of the women of Fairy Tail with the word "beauty". Insane, maybe. He was well aware that the woman before him was once feared enough to have been nicknamed "The Demon" a few years ago.

"Of course, it'll end up being between me and Erza again, so I think I will go easy on everyone this time around," Mira continued. "Maybe hold off on the swimsuits, and do a few transformations..." She brightened. "I also got Levy and Bisca to enter as well, just to put in some more variety."

Just hearing Levy's name made him nauseous. "Yeah...well...I might drop in," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away. Somewhere towards the back of the guild several members laughed, and the clinking of glasses was heard. His eyes narrowed bitterly, remembering Levy's words, and Mirajane's advice two weeks prior. Must he make an effort to get along with these people? To become _friends_? Out of the corner of his eye he saw the three members of Team Shadow Gear walk into the main hall.

Levy was laughing alongside her team mates, as jovial as she was just before he ruined her life.

Screw the job. Maybe he would take a few days break. Go to the scrap yard and bring back some choice metal. Unable to watch the happy scene, he pushed open the doors and stalked out, the cool summer night raising goosebumps on his skin. On cold windy nights like these, he and Metalicana would retreat deep into their mountain cave, where the dragon allowed him to lie curled up against his warm, scaled bulk. There, the Iron dragon would regale him with stories from when he was a hatchling. Stories of battles won and lost, of a mate who was long dead, and companions from whom he had parted ways.

It wasn't until after Natsu defeated him that he realized that Metalicana had been lonely. As he sat in the ruins of his guild stuffing himself endlessly with scrap metal, his thoughts would often turn to his adoptive father. Why he acted the way he did-aloof, grumpy, like someone had bent his tail out of shape. Whatever anger or frustration he felt on the inside, he took out verbally on his apprentice. Metalicana was not evil. But he wasn't perfect either. Gajeel remembered the one time the metal dragon had pushed him so far, he declared he was leaving and set off that very same day, down their mountain.

_"You're a miserable old geezer and I hate you!" An eight year-old Gajeel Redfox yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the mountain cave.  
_

_Two great, red eyes blinked down at him in mixed astonishment and rage. _

_"You...you dare to raise your voice at me in my own lair!?" The massive dragon roared, making the very walls of the cave shake. _

_Gajeel shrank back, eyes wide with fear. Metalicana _never _roared in front of him. He bit back tears of anger, determined not to give the old rust-bucket the satisfaction of seeing the effect his outburst had. __"I'm tired of all this 'training'! All you let me do is smash rocks and practice hitting trees. And you never have anything nice to say,"he muttered under his breath.  
_

_The last bit did not escape the dragon. "Nice, you say?" The great beast sneered. "Do you expect a pat on your head every time you do something right? Is that what you live for? Praise? How pathetic." _

_Gajeel had no idea how to answer that. So far as he was concerned, he only wanted his guardian to be less impersonal towards him. He'd spied on families that went on outings outside the border of the dragon's territory, and seen how adult humans treated their offspring. Though he never told Metalicana directly, he craved that sort of relationship with the Iron Dragon. And each time he tried to initiate one, the dragon would rebuff his attempts, sometimes cruelly.  
_

_The first time he tried to hug Metalicana, he was seven years old and been attacked by a rogue Vulcan. Frightened, the young dragon slayer froze, forgetting all that he had been taught. Fortunately, the dark gray dragon arrived in the nick of time and killed the wild primate with a single flick of his talons. Young Gajeel was so happy to see his mentor, he threw his arms around one of his front legs and hugged it close in relief.  
_

_Metalicana froze, then glared furiously at his charge. "You would be dead right now if I hadn't been close by. Did you not remember any of my teachings?" He curled his lip in disgust and shook the boy off. "You're getting too soft," he rumbled angrily. "Tears and all...hmph." With a last shake of the head the dragon turned around and stalked away. His tail lashed out once, the tip flicking painfully across his apprentice's cheek.  
_

_Memories of that incident had fueled Gajeel's rage. Metalicana hadn't understood then, and he didn't understand now. He turned and stomped towards the exit. "I'm leaving!" _

_"And where do you think you're going, lad?" The dragon huffed. "Think you can take care of yourself, now? I wager you'll belly-crawl back to me in a week, if not less. That is, if you don't get killed first."_

_"Tch. That's what you think." He walked to his sleeping space, where he stored his fishing spear and extra clothing. Finding a sack, he began to pack what few possessions he had into it.  
_

_Metallicana lowered his head until his eyes were level with the boy's. "What do you think you're doing?"he growled. _

_"Packing up to leave, what else?" he retorted.  
_

_"No! Everything you have, you gained within the boundaries of **my **territory. If you want to leave so badly, do so, and with naught but the clothes on your back. Leave my lands at once!"_

_"Fine! Stupid dragon!" Fighting back frustrated tears, he dropped everything and ran out, his bare feet slapping against the stony ground.  
_

Gajeel let himself into his apartment, immediately shedding his clothes and laying face down on his bed. His feet hung off the end, once more reminding him that he needed to get a bigger frame and mattress. His whole apartment needed fixing. The wallpaper was peeling, the water was usually cold, and he was sure there was a family of mice living between his ceiling and the floor of the vacant apartment above. He rolled over, and something under the bedframe cracked. A few seconds passed before the left side of his mattress started to sink.

_Crap._

He lay on his side for a few more hours, staring blankly into space. Wishing he had just gone back to the job request board. Was this how Metalicana had felt? Stuck in a world with very few of his kind, living alone in the same dank cave day in and out? He didn't _need _company. Feeling the sudden urge to move, the dragon slayer sat up, stretching his arms in front of him as he looked out the window. It was dusk, the sky painted in hues of purple and dark blue.

_"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."_ He covered his eyes with his arm and clenched his teeth.

"Damn Geezer...what does he know?" He threw off the sheets stood up, the wooden floorboards cold underfoot.

He needed a shower.

_For a few days did he travel, until he reached the border of Metalicana's vast territory. The areas beyond were meadowland, and beyond even that he could see a much darker green strip against the horizon. More forestland. He knew the exact point where the dragon's boundary ended the moment he stepped over it. The secure feeling he'd always had in his home valley vanished, to be replaced with anticipation of the possible dangers ahead. He cast a single look back at the Metalicana's mountain; it was farther away now, though it still loomed over him._

_His stomach growled; while traveling, he refused to hunt or drink from any streams while in Metalicana's lands. But that would all change from here on out. The lands ahead would be his, and he would prove to Metalicana that he could survive without him. With this resolve firmly embedded in his heart, he took the first step into his new life. _

Gajeel closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing the cool water to flow down his chest. He would have to reapply the dressings as soon as he finished, but for now the clean feeling felt _right_. He tried not to scrub too hard, for fear of irritating his wounds. The dragon slayer also took the time to wash his hair. Having his hair washed was a secret pleasure of his, and he took the opportunity to do so whenever he had time.

His thoughts shifted again, this time turning to the events of that morning. His near-confrontation with Levy, and the damned mess he made of her body. The fact that she lied _to his face _as to the reason why she was in an infirmary bed. That stricken look on her face when he told her not to look for a companion in him. And he stood by those words; he wasn't soft or touchy-feely like Salamander and the fucking guppies she called team mates. He'd long ago abandoned the idea of true friendship with any one individual, and he had Metalicana to thank for that. He'd be a strong ally for his guild mates, yes, but never a friend in the truest sense.

He'd had the faintest of hopes when the Script mage literally ran into him that one night weeks ago, but thinking of how harshly he had treated her that day, he realized it would never work out. She was too soft, so much more fragile than the powerful Metalicana. He could never be companions with someone he knew could break if he even touched her.

Unless Metalicana came back, he would always be alone, and angry. And most likely take it out on someone who didn't deserve it, and turn _them _into a fucking mess.

He really was his father's son.

* * *

Levy waved to the spectators, grinning broadly as she dispelled her magic and walked offstage to wait for the results. She knew she likely wouldn't place, but so long as everyone had fun, it mattered little to her. Or so she told herself.

The beauty contest had started without a hitch, with most audience members eager for Titania and Mirajane to come onstage. What was _really _unexpected was Mira's decision to use her Takeover magic to make her head resemble Happy's, eliciting groans from the crowd. Then, when she did the same with Gajeel, there was mixed laughter and screams of horror. The Iron Dragon Slayer himself looked as if he regretted being there at all.

He lounged in the corner, watching impassively as each woman took her turn on stage. His skin looked sleek and unmarked, though Levy knew that if he were any closer the many faint scars he bore on both arms would be visible. Like Natsu, he seemed to heal fast; though she hadn't seen this for herself as yet, her team mates noted that the smaller wounds he incurred seemed to fade within two days.

To be honest, she was shocked when she first walked out on stage and saw him in the crowd. His eyes stayed on her throughout her small performance, making her feel self conscious. After their disastrous conversation, she was surprised he even shown up at the guild today. She had deliberately left out the part about being in the beauty contest, knowing he would have little to no interest.

She glanced shyly at Lucy as the Celestial Mage prepared to go onstage. As usual, Lucy looked nothing short of perfect, having had her hair and makeup done by her celestial spirits. For a new member, Lucy was immensely popular and sure to place. Levy pushed back the slight twinge of envy at her best female friend. After all Lucy had went through at the hands of her father and Phantom Lord, winning this contest would surely keep her spirits up.

Bisca and Juvia, the two women currently standing on either side of her, looked nervous. No doubt each had their own important reason for wanting to win.

A movement from the side startled her out of her thoughts.

"Well...look who we have here," A sultry voice sounded from the shadows around the backstage side entrance.

"Ever?" Erza's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Ever_green_!" The other woman spat, stepping into the open. Levy winced-Evergreen always was in a foul mood, for as long as she could remember. "As for what I'm here for..." She reached up to grab her glasses, and in a flash Levy knew what would happen next.

"Stop!" The bluenette yelled, raising her hands to counter the Raijinshu member's Stone Eyes with a Solid Script of her own.

"Too late," Evergreen sneered, and the world went dark.

* * *

Apologies for the wait! Reviews and Input would be much appreciated ^ ^ I hope this wasn't too long.

I just found Hiro Mashima's twitter and saw two pictures he drew of Levy and Gajeel together. So much inspiration from those two images!

~Narutochica

PS- I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! I appreciate your input, and I take advice very seriously. You guys help out a lot!


End file.
